The present invention relates to a printer driver, an image forming apparatus and a print controlling method.
In recent years, there have been increasingly proliferated in the market various kinds of printing apparatuses, each provided with a printer function, a scanner function, etc., (hereinafter, referred to as an image forming apparatus as a general term for each of them). Most of the above kinds of image forming apparatuses are provided with a function for putting a plurality of pages (for instance, two or four pages) together into a single one of paper sheets (hereinafter, referred to as an intensive function). When print products are produced by employing the abovementioned intensive function, the printed paper sheets are usually folded two or cut to finish the print products. Accordingly, in order to make it possible to perform the folding processing and/or the cutting processing at an accurate position, there has been employed such a method that a mark serving as a reference mark when the printed paper sheets are folded and/or cut (hereinafter, referred to as a post processing reference mark) is printed onto each of the paper sheets.
However, when the post processing reference mark is printed onto all of the paper sheets, post processing reference marks, which are respectively printed onto the second paper sheet and each of paper sheets after the second paper sheet, and which are not used for the folding processing and/or the cutting processing, still remain on the corresponding pages of the finished print product. Accordingly, there has been a problem that the abovementioned fact makes the appearance of the finished print product worse. To solve such the problem, Tokkaihei 7-314844 (Japanese Non-Examined Patent Publication) sets forth a printing apparatus that is provided with: a first page detecting section to detect the first page among the consecutive printing paper sheets; and a register mark printing section to print the register mark onto the first page of the printing paper sheets, detected by the first page detecting section.
By employing the method set forth in Tokkaihei 7-314844 abovementioned, it is possible to solve such the problem that the post processing reference marks still remain on the corresponding pages of the finished print product. However, since the post processing reference mark, printed on any one of the two pages created by folding or cutting the first paper sheet, still remains thereon, there has arisen another problem that it is still impossible to prevent the finished print product from deteriorating its appearance quality.